


Train Tail

by alohomoramyheart



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Bard - Freeform, D&D, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons and Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Furry, Furry/Human, Fursona, NPC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Random Encounters, Seduction, Sexual Content, Tabaxi, dnd, human and fursona, non-player character, sexual services, tabaxi bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomoramyheart/pseuds/alohomoramyheart
Summary: Summer Blossom, a Tabaxi bard (player character/OC), had to seduce a train conductor (NPC) in order to avoid her and her companions being thrown off a moving train due to having snuck aboard.Some mentions of furry sexual natures, as she is a Tabaxi (cat-person). Not focused on it, but it is present.First published one-shot, first piece of erotica.Don't like, don't read
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Other(s), Player Character/Non-Player Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Dungeons and Dragon exploits





	Train Tail

May 23rd, 2020 gaming session  
Summer blossom x train conductor sexual encounter luggage car

Summer had waited with bated breath, tail twitching, for him to return. She looked up at the sound of heavy footsteps, clacking across the aged wood flooring. His skin shimmered, dewy with sweat and anticipation, his eyes darkened with desire. She stood as he approached, her companions forgotten, and gave him a sultry smirk. He swallowed, taking her by the wrist, and pulled her to the back of the train, over the passing ground, and into the luggage car. She looked to him, a mischievous smile on her face, eyes sparkling with amusement as she pushed him against the wall of the car.  
“Is this to be your first time with a Tabaxi, handsome?” she purred, taking in his posture; on guard, muscles tensed, eyes watching her hands’ every move. She leaned in, inhaling his scent; cedar, dust, and iron. “We are rather rare, I’ll admit, but well worth the search” she murmured into his ear, before licking a stripe up his jaw.  
“H-holy sh-! I- it is, yeah…” he mumbled, suddenly unnerved, but his member in his trousers twitched at the rasp of her tongue.  
“Aww, don’t worry, lovely. I’ll show you all you need to know” she hummed, as she laved open-mouthed kisses up and down his neck, sucking his flesh gently when she got to his collarbone. She began to work his shirt open, softly fluttering her fingers against his warm skin as she did so.  
He wrapped his arms around her, no idea what else to do with them, and clutched her asscheeks in his hands, giving them a firm squeeze, which was rewarded with a soft moan from Summer’s throat. Emboldened, he tugged at the base of her tail, just poking out of the top of her skirt, receiving a startled whine from the bard. “Oh ho” he said, “is this what makes you purr, kitten?”  
“Maybe, but then again… Your own “tail” is quite reactive as well, dear” she hissed softly, palming his straining bulge. “It seems like it’d like to come out and play~” she purred, falling to her knees. She looked up at him as she rubbed her cheek against his bulge, saying “Hmm, I suppose it deserves to be free, after all. Staying trapped inside all day long, while constantly being brushed up against others.”  
“Fuck, yes. Your mouth better be good for more than pretty words, you little hussy,” he growls, getting harder and more impatient the longer she teases him. He unbuckles his belt, shoving his trousers down his legs. “You should know what to do, girlie. Maybe if you do a good job, I’ll let you have some fun, yourself,” he adds.  
Summer needs no goading, and eagerly laps as the tip of his cock, eliciting a sharp inhale of air. Wrapping a hand around the base of his member, holding the tip with the other, she licks a long stripe up his shaft. Mouthing wet trails along his cock, she stares up at him through her eyelashes. Pausing, but pumping slowly, she purrs “you should know never to challenge a bard’s use of their mouth, dear. You may get more than you bargained for,” and she takes half of his length into her mouth, humming lightly around it.  
The conductor takes in a gulp of air, his mind going blank for a moment, while he processes what’s happened. Summer takes this moment to rest his balls in her palm, rolling them gently, as she begins to suck, taking him deeper with every few draws. As he reaches the back of her throat, she relaxes all the muscles in her neck, taking him even deeper. Then she hums.  
She hums soft and low, then hums short staccato bursts onto the heavy weight in her mouth. At these new sensations, the conductor groans loudly, his eyes rolling back, eyelids fluttering shut. Losing control, he begins to buck into her mouth, not a single thought in his head. Then Summer pulls off of him.  
“Hhhuh? Wh- why’d you stop?!” he slurs, foggy mind not registering her shedding her own clothes. She slowly peels her top from her fur, breasts bouncing as she frees them. At this, his eyes go wide and his jaw drops, staring on as she strips for him. Piece by piece, each article of clothing frees new curves for his eyes to trace, to imagine running his hands along, to imagine the sounds she’d make when he lights his hands upon her fur.  
“Well,” she says with a smile, “it wouldn’t be fair if you were the only one undressed. Besides, we can have more fun this way” she finishes with a purr, sidling up to him, she tugs him over to a crate, pulling gently on his cock. Turning him around, she pushes him back so that he sits on the edge of the crate. “And this is all about having fun, isn’t it, dear?” she says, straddling his lap.  
She licks down his jaw, capturing his lips with hers, nipping his lips for entrance. He groans, tangling his tongue against hers, sliding smooth against coarse. He pulls her against him, pawing at her tail, and stroking her back. She gives a soft whimper, grinding against his cock, getting a moan from the man beneath her.  
He pulled his gloves off, tossing them to the side as he ran his fingers up and down her asscheeks, ruffling the soft fur covering them. He rubbed at her pussy, finding her already moist, grunting in pleasure as she licked along his neck, sucking at his pressure point. He rubs at her entrance, pressing a finger into her warm, wet channel. Summer mewls, tail twitching at the intrusion, and she presses down against it, grinding down on both hand and pelvis.  
As she arches against him, whimpering, he takes one of her breasts into his mouth, sucking and nipping at it, before moving to the next. As he increases the pressure, he shoves two more fingers into her, causing her to cry out as he stretches her moist folds. Having had enough teasing, Summer pulls his hand away, and maneuvers his cock to her entrance, sinking down onto it in short, slow bounces. The conductor groans, tossing his head back, and reveling in the sensations of her tight, wet warmth around him.  
Summer sinks to the hilt of his throbbing member, taking in short, hot breaths as she adjusts to the shape of him. “Oh my, you are quite the specimen, aren’t you, dear? All thick and hard for my pussy, ready to take me?” she suggests.  
“Whatever you want, kitten. Gods, you’re so fucking tight, so warm and perfect,” he groans, lightly bucking into her, eliciting short bursts of breath from her soft, kiss-bruised lips. Summer bounces on his cock, soft moans escaping her, enticing the man to thrust deeper into her. “Oh fuck, so wet for me… Only the gods know what I’d do with you, if only we had the time…!”  
Summer thrusts down on him harder and harder, chasing a release she knows she won’t get, but hopes for nonetheless, whimpering into his hair. “‘The gods’, huh?” she thinks, “well, they can cry him a river, he’s not the one who’ll leave unsatisfied!” She groans loudly as his cock hits just so inside of her, tightening up around him. He shouts out a wordless cry, release hitting him like a train, pumping out of him in hot bursts, coating her walls with it. Summer bounces on him a few more times, getting what she can out of the softening cock. As she stands, stepping away from him, she surveys the state of him. Flushed, kiss-marked, scratches along his shoulders and arms… She had done well today.  
With a sigh, Summer collected her underthings, and used a discarded cloth to clean herself up, muttering “It’s going to be such a pain to rid my fur of this… Oh well, at least we managed to get by unnoticed, thanks to this…” She dressed herself quickly, giving herself a once-over, and opened the door to her train car.  
“Now then… Where have my companions gotten to…?”


End file.
